The story continues
by stubbornnumbuh4
Summary: After Lamium's murder many other adventures are waiting for Virginia, Clive, Jet & Gallows, see what happens. First Fanfic Please r
1. Default Chapter

BEFORE YOU START READING: On the game the INN's are small, here use your imagination an imagine a multi-room INN, and other things. This is my first Fanfic that I'm putting on publication, so PLEASE don't be too harsh.

**Decision **

Two weeks passed since Lamium's murder. They were outlaws. They didn't stay too much on a place cuz the ones of the Ark were looking for them even down the rocks. They all had different opinions of what they must do.

"We should go and make them put us on judge" said Clive, finishing his beer glass, and putting it on the table. They were at Laxisland. Fortunately, it was almost out of reach for the Ark, and they were understanding what they felt being traded like a murdered even if they were innocent. Even that Laxisland did not had that too much communication as other cities.

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed Gallows looking at him both Virginia was watching them & Jet was on his bored position

"No, it's best, if they judge us we could prove our innocence" replied Clive

"Maybe he's right, but if they don't hear us?" said Virginia doubtfully

"And how would they believe us? all our witnesses are death!" replied Gallows, this time he got the attention from everyone on the saloon.

"Calm down" said Virginia, Jet look at her

"Maya Schroedinger" he said with that he caught everyone's attention

"You think she'll help us?" asked Gallows

"I was just giving an idea, do whatever you want, I don't care" Jet abandoned the saloon with those words

"Hey, we're on a meeting!" exclaimed Virginia "You can't go"

"I said, I don't care" answered, they continue the meeting

"Well, we can vote" purpose Clive

"But, Jet isn't here" said Virginia

"He said he do not care" said Gallows "Fine for me, all right, we'll go and prove our innocence"

"We'll part tomorrow, look for a witness and return to the ark, I'll tell Jet, then" said Virginia

She leave the saloon, and look for Jet, it was late almost 10:00, that leave the town desert.

"Where he could be?" ask Virginia

'I don't know why I continue on this damn group' thought Jet

"I think it is the best, even if they are looking for me I don't care, treasure hunters are always traded as outlaws, I think I should lea. . . . . . . " he said loudly but Virginia interrupted

"Here you are With whom are you talking?" she asked

"To myself, and if you don't care I'll would like some privacy" he answered

"I just came to tell you that we make a decision" she started

"So?"

"We are going to the ark but first, we need to find some witnesses, as you say, we'll look for Maya" said

"Fine for me" Jet leave her there, obviously he wanted to be alone.

"Wait! we share the room" said while catching him up. They were heading up. Clive & Gallows were still outside. Then when they returned at the saloon they saw some people dressed like the ones of the Ark. THEY WERE THERE. They returned out and heard what they were saying,

"_Have you seen this people?" asked one of them showing her the photo that had, Virginia, Jet, Clive, Gallows on them._

"_Umm, No, I don't know these people" said the innkeeper_

"_If you know something, talk to the Ark" told the other_

"_All right" and they get out of his saloon; Clive & Gallows hide on the other side of the building. _

"Thanks " said Clive " Let's say this to Jet & Virginia" they were going heading up stairs.

Jet was lying in his bed; Virginia was on her bed reading a book with the title "The truth?" the book which Siegfred make Maya talk about the Teardrop.

"Captain, we have bad news" said Gallows

"We find one persons of the Ark here" replied Clive with that statement Jet & Virginia shocked

"What?" exclaimed Virginia "They finally catch us up"

"They have gone by now" said Gallows, everyone breathe in relief.

"Thank to the Guardians, so you think we must keep moving?" asked Virginia

"Let's wait for tomorrow, if we move tonight we might find them on the wasteland" said Clive, everyone nodded, after that Clive & Gallows leave the room leaving Jet & Virginia alone again.

She continue to read the book, and Jet just stayed there. Then Virginia leaves the book and went to the bathroom with her bag, when she returned she had her nightgown on.

"Good night, Jet" she said "Jet are you awake?" she continue asking

"Yeah, what do ya want?" he said

"Forget it" she said smiling 'how can he be so cold' Virginia though

'Why her? If only Gallows didn't snore that loud I could sleep with him. But why always her? If I leave all this wound be over, right? Or it wouldn't?'

FLASHBACK

Jet was near the fire. It was the only time that he planned to leave when he had that conversation with Werner. He had a paper and a pen. He was writing that letter he tear in pieces.

Virginia, Clive & Gallows:

I've been thinking that I don't match in this group; I just think that starting traveling with you was a mistake in the first place. All this of the world history doesn't come over me, besides I don't have any memories, how I could care of it. Even I could not stayed with someone I fell something more than companionship. Still I've not been too gentlemen, (which I would never be) what I started feeling for Virginia was strange, never felled.

Jet Enduro

END OF FLASHBACK

'If I could again do that' he thought then he fall asleep.

READ THIS:

My Notes: You thought that something was going to happen between Jet & Virginia, huh?

Not yet, wait a little bit.

3


	2. The Search

**The Search **

It was too early in the morning. And Jet was already awake, even he could sleep too late he always was the first one to woke up, no matter what.

Then when he saw beside him he saw Virginia. Sleeping on his bed.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, with that Virginia woke up,

"What?" she asked still sleepy, when she saw Jet next to her she yelled "What's wrong with you, Jet, you perverted. Ah, did I mentioned that he did not have his skirt nor his pants on, just underwear, and she was with two or three of her button's nightgown unbutton. He didn't know what to say.

"I asked, what ar . . . . . . . "he couldn't finish because she have him a big snap on his cheek that marked him for so much. "Are you doing here?" he finished

"You brought me here, don't deny it" she continue

"Forget it, I don't care even, and you haven't been thinking that you are somnambulist, and you walk to my bed" he said furiously Virginia went to the bathroom saying "That is impossible"

Down at the saloon,

"Uh Virginia where's Jet?" asked Clive

"I don't know" she answered.

Jet was still on the room trying to hide the handprint of the snap she gave him. Unfortunately, it was still red & unable to remove. So the only thing he could do was leave like that.

When he went out Clive & Gallows stared at him. Gallows wanted to laugh. And he do it.

"Hey punk, what happened?" asked Gallows while laughing.

"Shut up" Jet exclaimed but Gallows still was laughing. Jet got furious so what he do was get his Airget Lamh B/V2 out and aim it to him. But it was when Virginia intervene

"You two, stop it, we have important things to do"

"We need to locate Maya, and try to convince the Ark we are innocent" said Clive

"He's right, you know?" said Gallows

They went to Lombardia. It was on autopilot, just wandering through the wasteland.

"Where Maya could be?" asked Gallows

"What a stupid question! Where could you find someone like her" replied Jet

"When a gem is near, Maya is there" said Virginia

"But where is she right now? We can't go through town to town and ask if there is any gem hunter near" alleged Gallows

"Maybe I can help" Lombardia landed

"Really?" asked Gallows

"Well, it's logic Lombardia flies and it's better seen from the superior parts" said Clive

I'll go slower so you can look out for her easily" the dragon departed.

It was a long wasteland, she must be somewhere there, and if they find her she could help them?

1 hour.

2 hours

3 hours

4 hours

"Who is that? . . . . . . . . . . . . . Uh no it was another drifter" said Virginia. Gallows was not looking for her, he get bored 2 hours ago, instead he kept a chart that said:

Drifters/////////////, Arkers , Maya, 0. obviously he kept the count of everyone false alarms. Then it happened, Lombardia was exhausted and they were hungry. They landed and ate, it was 2:00 p.m., and it was hot. Then they heard something.

"_Sis, but it's just a RUMOR" said a male voice _

"_Let's check it out" a female voice was heard _

It was Maya gang. FINALLY. Virginia went running through where the voice was heard.

Everyone followed her

"If the gem is not there w . . . . . . . ."

"MAYA!" Virginia cried

"AHHHHHHHH!" Maya screamed." What are you doing?"

"We finally found you" said Virginia

"I asked something," she replied

"We need your help, can you hear us, please?" asked

"Milady, we don't lose nothing, we can here them" said Todd

"Yes, sis" said Alfred

"What is it about?" asked like obligated

They told them, and they understood, since they were there.

"Then you are accused of something you didn't do?" asked Alfred

"Yes, it's awful, bro" said Gallows

"Exactly, we thought that it was going to be easier to convince the Ark by a judge" said Clive

"Team!" Maya exclaimed, by that all of them get in group and decided. Nothing could be heard.

"What do they decided?" asked Virginia

"Well, we think of it" said Shady

"We both are a team of famous drifters " said Todd

"And by tradition we are supposed to be enemies" said Alfred

"So we'll do our best" finished Maya

"Really? You'll help us?" Virginia asked surprised

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we are going to help you, isn't it" said Maya

"Thank you" said Clive

"But when do we face the Arkers, huh?" asked Jet

Virginia stared at him "Tomorrow" then with a smile she looked at Maya to see f she agreed, "Yeah sure, tomorrow" said Maya


	3. The Judgment

The Judgment

It went dark. They prepared a fire, and seat where they were going to sleep. Jet sat really far. Well, he sat beyond a rock, he surely wanted to be alone.

"Jet, are you all right?" asked Virginia he just nodded "Why are you here?" asked

"I don't know, I want to be alone" he said. Virginia sat near him. He blushed a little bit. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to be by yourself, I'll stay here with you" she said

"I said I want to be alone" he said

"I don't care" said. Everyone slept and Virginia stayed with Jet. He prepared himself for sleeping, Virginia too. Before they both fall asleep Virginia told Jet:

"Sorry for what I did this morning, Jet"

'Don't worry, its fine' he thought

The dawn came fast. And as always Jet was the first one to wake up.

'She looks so harmless, while asleep, if I could' Jet get nearer to her ' No wait what I'm doing'

So, everyone woke up. They were ready to head to the ark. They took Lombardia for a faster travel, they knew that as fast they went, it could finish quickly. They step on the ark, everyone looked at them, and then someone cried:

"They are! They killed Lamium"

"Hold on your horses, misters," said Maya "First hear them"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Helga

"Hear them, listen to their words" said Alfred

"You mean, by a judgment?" asked Helga, she nodded "We must think of it" they leave the room, ordering some soldiers to follow Virginia and the others to the library. About like 1 hour passed, and the Ark made a verdict.

"All right, if you said so, we'll evaluate them" said Susan

"Tomorrow, at 09:00 hours" said Helga "Now, if you have other witnesses tell us, we'll bring them" finished

At next morning in the ark were Virginia's Uncle & Aunt, Catherine, Halle & Shane. It exactly started at 9 o'clock.

**Author's Notes:** Well, I don't know much about these things but they where declared innocent. I promised I'll search out how these thins are made, until then continue reading this Fanfic Please r&r


	4. New Comision

New Commission

"A commission? Of what?" asked Jet. Clive Virginia looked at each other.

"Remember when you went to Survey Point #17? It's like it, we found before Lamium's death a new cave with minerals as the Aguelite & Germatron rocks" said Helga

"Where is this cave?" asked Gallows

" Near Baskar Colony, south of there, we found that there are too many monsters there for us to fight them, and we were very occupied on your search, so we forgot" said Albert

"The reward?" insisted Jet

"Umm, it's 11,000 gella" said Linda

"Well, it's almost fine" replied

"You must understand us, our president just was murder and we stop all our jobs just for your searchin', we'll see if we can increase it but we doubt" said Sion

"We'll do it, thank you" said Virginia. Maya was still there hearing the commission.

"So, I think that you don't need our help anymore, huh?" said Maya

"Yeah, thank you, we debt you one'' said Virginia

"Bye, we were on a mission before you ask for our help, we need to get ready"

"Good luck" Maya abandoned the Ark immediately.

"Sis, what are you thinking?" asked Alfred

"Let's go to Baskar, we need to get there first" said Maya

"But, sis,"

"Nothing, if there are such gems as Aguelite & Germatron I would obtain them"

Back at the Ark.

"You must be very careful with the minerals, these are called Gredmon & Maya in the theory that to meteorites landed there from space long ago, but it's just a theory. We sensed that rocks caused it had the same or more power as the A & G rocks, even though, we couldn't reach it central power we believe that there is a secret door to open a temple. But we don't know. The cave is exactly at the south of Baskar" said Helga

"Tomorrow, you'll leave, right? Stay at our Inn, please" Marty said

They slept there. Next morning they hurry to get through the cave.

"They said it was south of Baskar, right?" asked Gallows, looking on the radar of Lombardia, "Located, let's go" When they landed on Baskar they leave Halle & Shane by the way. Then they went to the cave.

"Let's go, C'mon" said Virginia, they followed the path, it until they find on a double path room.

"There are two, what do we do?" asked Gallows, suddenly there was heard an explosion on the left side.

"Someone was here before us, and is by there" said Jet

They followed the explosion, and there they were.

"Maya! I never thought I could see you so fast" said Virginia

"I came here for the gems, and I'm not going without them" said Maya "How the wall is?" asked looking at Alfred

" Almost, but one more explosion and all the cave may collapse" said

"Well, wait there, you know," said looking at Virginia " I've read a book, that is interesting, prepare to fight it!" exclaimed

She started a battle. She was dressed with a crown of silver with a crescent moon on its center, a blue shirt with a silver coat open, a blue skirt, as long as his original dress. And had boots color black, with a crescent moon also. And a stick, with also a crescent moon on the top. And a lunar rock on the bottom, which gave the power to the complete rod.

"(Wait a minute, I've read that book, It doesn't end, it has a sequel not liberated yet)" said Virginia

"(So, you know its power?)" asked Clive

"(Yes, it's the power of the moon, the book is called the Lunar Power)" said

"(We finally know how to beat her on his own world)" said Gallows

"Let's fight!" said Jet

Well, imagine the battle, the special attack of Maya was the Luna Emphasis, it was a laser that made to mach danger to only one character, then goes Gravity, the word says it, after it came Cured, it heal the entire group 500 hp, and then Stalker of the Moon this one attacked the whole party. With Cured they needed to start again, so the only attack for her not to cure them was Eraser. It just took 3 Finest Arts Gatlings with Valiant.

"How could you beat me?" asked confused

"Sis, is ready just a little pull and it would open" said Alfred

"Sorry to leave you here all alone, but we need a gem to get, Ta-ta" a gas bomb was thrown by Alfred and it went all smoky,(as in Leyline Observatory)

"Where they went, geez" said Virginia

"Dammit, follow her" exclaimed Jet

"Hey, you don't glimpse we can't see with all this smoke?" replied Gallows

They waited until the smoke ceased.

"They went through there, let's go" said Clive

They followed, but as they were going they found that the walls were not of the cave, were cement, it had symbols, and lot of dust.

"The Ark was correct there was a temple behind the walls!" exclaimed Virginia

"We need to hurry, if not Maya will win us the rocks" said Clive they continued the path, all the puzzles were made by the other group, even they were really easy. When they finally catch her.

"So, theses are the gems the Ark was talking about" said Maya. Gredmon & Maya were green and yellow. The torches on made the two jewels shine all over the room.

"Maya wait, you don't understand" cried Virginia

"I do understand, these precious are going to be mine" alleged Maya

"But"

"Nothing" she was going to grab one but Jet pushed her

"No way" said Jet

"LEAVE ME!" shouted Maya

"Get them and get outta here" said Jet

"DON'T LET THEM TO GET THEM" shouted

Virginia grabbed one, and Clive the other one Gallows was trying to protect them from the others, they ran out. Leaving Maya and Jet alone

"Now you'll pay me for what you have done to Virginia" said Jet

"Do you care?" asked

"Is not of your concern, you also called me wannabe drifter"

"Huh, well you hang out with that kind of people, but you really care of what I do to Virginia?"

Abruptly an earthquake was made, Jet ran out, as Maya too.

"JET!" screamed Virginia

"Wait, you can't turn back know" said Gallows

Then Jet and Maya were coming out from the cave. They still had the gems.

"Hand them over here" said Maya

"No, these is our mission" said Virginia

"Alright, you'll regret this later"

"I don't think so" said smiling, they all turn around and went back to Baskar

"Sis, why you let them get out with the jewel?" asked Alfred

"I think that they are going to get in trouble later" everyone looked at her rarely "Let's go"

"Why you stayed there too long?" asked Virginia

"I needed to clear something to her" said Jet

"What?" interrogate Gallows " Are you two lovers or what?" asked

"Huh, no, I care more for someone else, and it isn't love" said

"Virginia" Gallows believed

Jet blushed, but no one could se him cause he was at the lead "No, shut up and move on" he reminded silent the rest of the course. There at Baskar.

"Maybe you will need to hide them from her" said Shane

"Yeah, if she really want them, but where?" asked Virginia

"It's fine like as it is, she's not stupid" said Jet " I'll stay on guard"

"Are you sure?" asked Gallows

"Well, I'll cover the 2nd turn" said Virginia

"Gallows you'll be the last one" said Clive

"Well, fine" said Gallows

They all went to sleep leaving Jet outside. It was dark and cold.

'I want to see if she appears' though Jet

1 hour passed. Then he sensed something back. He turned and grabbed it as no way to liberate from the waist like a hug but more hard. He saw who it was. Virginia.

"What are you doing here is not time yet" said furiously

"I couldn't sleep" whispered nervous

"Go inside"

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind"

"Whatever"

As I say it was cold, and she was even colder and notice not saw it.

"You're really cold return inside" said angrily, he knew she would not do it.

"I don't want" alleged trembling

Jet stayed quiet thinking 'I do it, no, no, no, no, damn she won me again' Jet hug her to give her his warmth.

"What are you doing?" asked confused

"Trying to keep you warm" replied

"Uh, thank you" but then he stopped hugging her

"Why you stop doing it?" asked

"It felt strange" whispered, know she hug him

"Look, I don't need your sympathy, I'm alright by myself, sorry to disappear you little world" said

The night went fast and Maya didn't appear. At the morning.

"She didn't appear, it was all in vain" said Gallows


End file.
